The Devil & The Snake (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu FF) (暗殺教室のファンフィクション：悪魔と蛇)
by OiHina Yuki
Summary: Summary: Starts at Episode 3: Karuma no Jikan. Karuma makes his appearance finally, but what is between Nagisa and Karuma, is it more than friendship, or is it just their history playing a big part for them…? Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or anything connected to it. Story is better than the summary. (Co-written Fanfiction)
1. Chapter One: Reunion

**The Devil & The Snake **_**(Ansatsu Kyoushitsu FF)**_

 **(** **暗殺教室のファンフィクション：悪魔と蛇** **)**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Starts at Episode 3: Karuma no Jikan. Karuma makes his appearance finally, but what is between Nagisa and Karuma, is it more than friendship, or is it just their history playing a big part for them…?**_

 _ **Pairing: Karma/Karuma x Nagisa (KaruGisa)**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, No Smut, Fluff, Drama(?) and Spoilers(?)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or anything connected to it.**_

 **Chapter One: Reunion**

 **Nagisa's Pov**

' _Thinking'_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 ***school bell rings***

I walked with Sugino-kun back to our classroom for our sixth period.

"A quiz in sixth period, eh?" Sugino-kun sighed.

"Wish we could've gone home after gym." I replied with a small smile.

As I finished my sentence something or more like someone caught my eye. I look up to where the staircase is to the classroom and and see someone there standing, I couldn't see anything as the sun was blocking my vision, until I heard the voice:

"Yo, Nagisa-kun. It's been a while." the voice greeted.

That's when I realised who it was…

"Karuma-kun…? You're back!" I said happily.

Standing there was Akabane Karma. He has pale skin, short red hair, and pale sharp eyes that appear as either mercury or gold in colour and he is about 5ft and 9 inches tall, the wind blowing his hair to the left-side of his face, him holding a pink carton of strawberry milk in his left hand and his famous innocent smile painted his face.

"Ah!" His face lights up like an excited child.

"So that's the infamous Korosensei?" He said as he walked past me and Sugino-kun. I pout a little as I realised that he wasn't going to pay any attention to me at all. All my other classmates just look at Karuma with curiosity and sort of sweat dropping at how oblivious he was… but they have no idea how wrong that was… he was anything but obvious…

"Whoa, he really _does_ look like an octopus." He said with a laugh.

We watched as Karuma just stood opposite Korosensei, with hand in pocket yet left hand still holding onto the pick carton.

"Akabane Karuma… is it? I'd heard your suspension was up today." I heard Korosensei say as I saw he was holding his index finger toward Karuma like he was scolding him.

"But you shouldn't be tardy on your first day back." He said as his face turned a violet purple with a dark purple cross in the middle of his face, Karuma just chuckled "nervously" sweat dropping.

"It's hard to get back into swing of things. Feel free to call me by my name. Nice to meet you, teach!" Karuma replied smiling, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Likewise. Let's make this a fun year." Korosensei says returning the handshake.

As Korosensei's hand touches Karuma it instantly explodes. Korosensei started to sweat nervously, as an anti-sensei knife came out underneath from Karuma's sleeve, he tried to swing at Korosensei and kill him but Sensei used his Mach 20 to get away from the knife and Karuma.

"Wow. You really _are_ fast… and those knives really _do_ work." Karuma says impressed. "I sliced one up really fine and stuck the pieces on my hand. But to be caught by such a simple move," He said as he is showing his anti-sensei covered hand, "and to jump back all that way… what are you, a scaredy-cat?" He taunted as he walked towards Korosensei.

I looked at his distant body in shock, sweat trickling down my face.

' _He's the first-the first one to hurt Korosensei!' I thought._

As I saw him walk to Korosensei, he started talking.

"I heard they call you "Korosensei" because you're unkillable." As Karuma was in front of Korosensei, Korosensei moved back a bit.

"But what's this? Are you a pushover after all?" Karuma said getting right up in Sensei's face. Sensei's face turning red with angry and tick marks on his head throbbing.

Kayano came up to me and asked, "Nagisa, what kind of person _is_ this Karuma?"

"Hmm… Well… We were in the same class our first and second years, but then his continued violent behaviour earned him an expulsion, and those students end up here in the E Class, too. But… here he might just be a star student." I replied as I saw Karuma walking my way.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"When it comes to deadly weapons and foul play, Karuma's got us all beat." I said as I saw him throwing the knife in the air and catching it.

"Don't run away, Korosensei. I'll show you what it means to be killed." I heard him say as he stopped walking and stood next to me.

I remembered that he wasn't paying any attention to me and looked away and pouted again.

"Ne Nagisa-kun… What did I do wrong?" He asked with a confused look on his face as he looked down at me.

I puff out my cheeks and turn away again from him.

"Ne, seriously what did I do…?" He asked and then asking that question repeatedly.

I finally get annoyed with him and tell him, "You... "

"I…" He repeated.

"You basically ignored me." I said giving him an irritated look.

"Ehh?! How did I ignore you? I said hello to you didn't I?" He said surprised.

"Yeah but that was all… I know that you only wanted to make a scene so you could show off to everyone here, but couldn't you do that later…?" I said with a depressed voice and to make it more believable I started to cry a little bit.

"I-I-I'm sorry. What can I do to make it all better?" He asked with a horrified expression and voice, reacting to me crying.

"I-I want a kiss on the forehead and I also want Pocky." I replied while sniffling and using the sleeves of my PE jacket wiping away the tears.

He just looked at me and nodded and I smiled back at him. I looked at him expectantly and waiting for the kiss, I feel his warm lips press against my forehead as I grabbed onto his black blazer to get myself closer to him, his lips stay there what almost seem like minutes then the warmth leaves, leaving me to look up at him expectantly for my other demand. Pocky. He fished out a box of Pocky in one of the side pockets, as expected of him he has my favourite. Chocolate.

"I kind of expected that you would want to eat some Pocky." He said grinning.

I smiled up at him and then I realized that we were still in the middle of the field and that everyone was watching the display that we had let them see. I started to blush as everyone just started at up in bewilderment.

"What the hell are you guys staring at?" Karuma says annoyed.

They didn't reply, but carried on staring at us for a few more seconds but they saw the deadly look on Karuma's face, and quickly ran back inside to the run down building to get themselves changed.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Domo arigatou for reading this chapter! I hope you like this story and please share, favourite and review! I hope you will enjoy and stay for more come chapters and any future stories!

Neko-chan


	2. Chapter Two: Don't Tell The Beast

**Chapter Two: Don't Tell The Beast**

 **Karuma's Pov**

' _Thinking'_

" _ **Making threats"**_

" _Pointing out the obvious/Boasting"_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As everyone was settled down from the show that I put on, which happened a couple of minutes ago. In the end, they didn't bother to change from their PE clothes and into their normal school uniform which consists of a grey blazer, white shirts, black tie and grey school trousers or skirt depending what gender you were. Only me and Nagisa didn't really follow the school's dress code, I wore a random black blazer, white shirt without a tie and the top button undone and wore grey trousers, whereas Nagisa wore a blue suit vest, white shirt with a black tie and some sort of grey combat trousers.

"Oi, Nagisa!" I shouted.

"Hai, Karuma-kun?" He replied.

"You said that I was the first one to hurt Korosensei, is that true?"

"Yep! It's true."

"Wow! You guys must be worse that I thought."

"K-Karuma-kun," Nagisa stuttered.

"Hey! Nagisa came pretty close once!" Kayano piped up, with Sugino nodding his head agreeing.

I turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "He did?"

"Yeah!" She nodded, "He had a grenade full of anti-sensei BBs with gunpowder in the middle as well, and it was tied around his neck and he went up to… Sensei to… why are you shaking your head Nagisa?"

"E-eh? I just don't think it's a very interesting story to tell i-is all." Nagisa stammered, and I had a feeling he was trying to end in the conversation, like he knew I wouldn't like what was going to be said… and he was right I didn't.

"No, please continue." I instruction, a sickly sweet smile painted my lips.

"W-well Terasaka exploded the grenade when Nagisa was basically hugging Sensei… and… yeah…" Kayano finished lamely.

' _Why wasn't I told about this?!' I fumed silently, 'He could have gotten hurt - goddamnit Nagisa, do you have no sense of self-preservation?"_

"Which one is Terasaka?" I inquired all too innocently

Sugino and Nagisa shared a nervous look.

"I'm Terasaka, are you the new kid?" A gruff voice sounded behind them.

I whirled around and pressed my hand against his throat. "If you _**ever**_ lay a hand on Nagisa again, I _**will**_ kill you." I promised, glaring at him.

Terasaka gulped. "B-but the prize money would have covered the cost of the medical bills." Je nervously tried to defend himself.

"That's not the _point_ ," I growled dangerously, tightening my grip, "It's the fact that you would have _put him in the hospital_ that's what I'm talking about."

I heard Nagisa sigh and walk up to us, placing a hand on my shoulders and said, "Karuma-kun, it's fine," He urged, turning me around to face him, "I'm completely fine."

I let go of Terasaka's throat and wrapped my arms around Nagisa, resting my head warily on his shoulders.

"Why can't you give my heart a rest for a change?" I sighed, "First it was the _bullies_ , then it was _her_ … and we still haven't solved that one!"

"I-I'm sorry." Nagisa apologised.

I drew in a deep breath before releasing it out and then raised my head. "Don't worry about it, Chibi,"I remarked cheekily and chuckled a bit when I saw him pout and look away from me, so being me, I grabbed his head gently to look at me and said, "I'll just have to kill that Tako before you can endanger yourself further."

I saw a blush crept up Nagisa's neck as the rest of the class looked on curiously.

"Ne, Nagisa," Sugino started, "It hasn't been that long since I joined Class 3-E, so I don't really know much about him, care to share some information?"

"He's a total _dork_." He deadpanned.

"Hey! I deny that!" I protested, playfully pulling him into a headlock, "I got suspended for violence and other stuff… I am the biggest badass you've _ever_ seen!"

"You're a dork and there's no denying it," Nagisa sang, twisting his way out of the hold I had on him and poking his tongue out at me, "You like to annoy people , _that's_ the only reason why you're here, sometime I regret being friends with you…" He playfully sighed.

"Keep telling yourself that, but you know really that you love me." I said.

"If you two keep going at it like that I'm going to be sick," Yoshida, I think that was his name… all I know is that he is one of that Terasaka-teme's lackeys, scowled, "Plus who the hell cares if we got some new hotshot in this class?"

Nagisa put his hand up.

Sugino also put his hand up.

Kayano giggled while putting her hand up as well.

That Yoshida-guy just glared at us.

"Well you asked." Nagisa reasoned.

Karasuma-sensei clapped his hand to get the class' attention. "Just because we have a new student, doesn't mean we get off-track," He announced, "Karuma, you were late. It's your first day, so I will let it slide this once, but don't expect the same every time."

"Duly noted." I promised, smirking.

"Okay, everyone follow me out to the field." He ordered, and everyone followed him whispering amongst themselves wondering why we had to go out on the fields.

"If you are wondering why you're out here instead of being in class is because of Karuma, showing Him that he can be killed and he is still getting over that shock." Karasuma-sensei said.

"Get in a line and try to hit me, you can attack with more that one person if you like." Karasuma-sensei instructed.

Sugino went first, haphazardly swinging the knife in the general direction of our teacher. He was then flipped over and have the green blade to his throat within seconds. He shrugged and somewhat dejectedly joined the end of the line,

As I looked towards where that sandpit-like place was, I saw that stupid Tako kneeling and sipping his hot tea next to an impressive and sculpture of the Osaka Castle, he had constructed within seconds.

I got pissed just watching him gleefully sitting there doing nothing. I decided to throw a grenade at him. The grenade flew through the air and buried itself at the front of the sand-castle and detonated it, hundreds of anti-sensei BBs rocketing out from the small explosion.

The idiotic Tako appeared on the other side of the line of students, wailing about his magnificent work of art.

"Eh? What would you know?" I smirked, tossing a second grenade up in the air and catching it, "These things really are useful."

Terasaka's eyes widened as he realised who it belonged to. "How did yo-" He gasped furiously, hands flying to his pockets where the grenade was previously kept.

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings." I mocked gleefully.

I saw Nagisa rolling his eyes as I said that.

"That fell out of his pocket and we both know it." He remarked cheekily.

"Shush you." I murmured, pecking on the cheek and smirked when I saw him blushing.

"Karuma-kun…" That annoying Tako fumed, "I worked hard on that!"

I turned towards him and smirked. "I know," I admitted simply, "But it doesn't matter, because this is only the beginning. I _will_ teach you what it means to be killed."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Domo arigatou for reading this chapter! I hope you like this story and please share, favourite and review! I hope you will enjoy and stay for more come chapters and any future stories!

Neko-chan


	3. Chapter Three: Karuma's Attempts Part 1

**The Devil & The Snake **_**(Ansatsu Kyoushitsu FF)**_

 **(** **暗殺教室のファンフィクション：悪魔と蛇** **)**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Starts at Episode 3: Karuma no Jikan. Karuma makes his appearance finally, but what is between Nagisa and Karuma, is it more than friendship, or is it just their history playing a big part for them…?**_

 _ **Pairing: Karma/Karuma x Nagisa (KaruGisa)**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, No Smut, Fluff, Drama(?) and Spoilers(?)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or anything connected to it.**_

 **Chapter Three: Karuma's Attempts Part One**

 **Nagisa's Pov**

' _Thinking'_

" _ **Making threats"**_

" _Pointing out the obvious/Boasting"_

' **Exams/Quiz question'**

' **Sound effects'**

" **Korosensei's weak points"**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Since we didn't have our normal sixth period quiz since Korosensei was in shock after Karuma had basically showed him up, Korosensei decided to have the quiz first period which was now.

' **Find the final velocity of a car which accelerated from 10m/s at a rate of 2m/s** **2** **over a distance of 600m? Equation is given below.'**

' **V** **2** **= u** **2** **\+ 2as'**

' _So if I want to find the final velocity I would have to do SUVAT."_

 **I wrote down on the paper:**

 **S=600m**

 **U=10m/s**

 **V=?**

 **A=2m/s** **2**

 **T=X**

' **Pyon, pyon'**

I look up to see what was that boing sound and… as expected Korosensei was still sulking about yesterday… him trying to punch the wall with his han-err, I mean tentacle… Everyone started to sweat dropped at the gesture…

"What's Korosensei been doing all this time?" I head Mimura whisper to Yada.

"Like, punching the wall?" I heard her.

"Yeah-Karuma's smack-talking must have made him mad." I heard Isogai-kun say to the both of them.

Maehara then but both hands on the desk and leaned over and looked at Korosensei and then say: "But his tentacles are too soft to damage the walls."

" **Korosensei's Weak Point #4: His punches are soft."**

Okano got fed up with Sensei's punches and shouted: "UGH-ENOUGH! Quit with the squish-squish! We're trying to take a quiz here!"

When she shouted that Korosensei looked at her startled with sweat dripping down his face.

"P-Pardon me!" He said a bit flustered.

I look back and see Karuma sitting near the edge of his chair smiling.

"Yo, Karuma, you sure about this? That monster is _pissed_." I heard Terasaka say.

Yoshida then says after: "This is all on you man!"

"Sure you're not better off holin' up at home?" Muramatsu taunted.

"You'd be pissed, too, Terasaka, if someone started to kill you." Karuma said with a smile facing them, "Not like when a certain someone screwed up, and tried to drag Nagisa into this, too afraid to get your hands dirty or do it himself, almost ready to wet himself."

"I did not wet myself! You cruisin' for a bruisin', pal?!" Terasaka shouted a tick mark throbbed on his forehead, totally disregarding the subject about using me in his plan.

I decided to look forwards and concentrate on my quiz, until I got distracted by a shout.

"Both of you! No loud noises during a test! Why, that could even be considered cheating!" Korosensei shouted at the two.

I heard someone say: "Tell that to your tentacles!"

I looked back as I saw Karuma answer Korosensei innocently: "Sorry, Korosensei. I've already finished, so I'll sit here quietly and eat my gelato."

"Not during class, you won't!" Korosensei told Karuma off, the tick mark throbbing.

After a moment of looking at Karuma and the gelato, Korosensei then shouted mortified: "Th-That's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!"

As he said that I kind of got annoyed and I'm pretty sure so is everyone, I can also predict what everyone said…: "It's _yours_?"

I sighed when I heard what Karuma said next, "Oh, sorry! It was just chilling in the staff room."

"'Sorry' won't cut it!" Korosensei shouted, "I took pains to fly through the coldest stratosphere to keep that from melting too!"

"Eh… So, whaddya gonna do about it?" Karuma said as he lick some gelato, "Hit me?"

"I will not! I'll just have what's left!" Korosensei said whilst putting his tentacles on his hips, his face turning red with angry and that tick marks slowly getting bigger, he walks toward Karuma and says, "Come now, hand it o-" He doesn't finished his sentence as a loud **'bang'** rang through the classroom.

"Anti-me BBs!" Korosensei says his face turning back to the bright yellow it was, but he was sweating heavily.

As Sensei was stunned I saw Karuma take out his BB gun and start shooting at Sensei while laughing, and Sensei dodging the bullets with his mach 20.

"Gotcha again!" Karuma says laughing.

I watched as Sensei lifts his le-err tentacle, to see how it looked.

I also saw Karuma points his gun at the sweating Tako and say: "I'll just keep using the same old tricks. Even if it interferes with class. If you don't like it, kill me or anyone else here. But the second you do…" For emphasis he pushes the gelato, cream part first, onto Korosensei's robe, then continuing talking, "No one'll see you as a teacher anymore." Letting the gelato fall silently down and over one tentacle.

"You'll just be a murderous monster. You, the Sensei, will be killed by me Akabane Karuma." He says while laughing maniacally with a deadly smile.

He walked past Korosensei and dropped his test paper and said: "Here's my quiz. Probably got 'em all right."

He walked to the door and opened the door and said, "See ya, Sensei. Let's play some more tomorrow."

I saw Sensei's tentacle reach and grab the paper just before it hit the ground.

' _Karuma is extremely quick-witted.' I thought,_ as I saw Korosensei wipe off the gelato on his robe, _'Like here. He saw there was a line Korosensei couldn't cross without losing his "teacherness," and the tactics he uses make him toe that line. But he has the smarts to see the heart of the matter, and the skill to manipulate just about anyone, but he uses them to clash with people...'_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Domo arigatou for reading this chapter! I hope you like this story and please share, favourite and review! I hope you will enjoy and stay for more come chapters and any future stories! Also the part about velocity was because I have been revising for my physics test… /

Neko-chan


	4. Chapter Four: Karuma's Attempts Part 2

**The Devil & The Snake **_**(Ansatsu Kyoushitsu FF)**_

 **(** **暗殺教室のファンフィクション：悪魔と蛇** **)**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Starts at Episode 3: Karuma no Jikan. Karuma makes his appearance finally, but what is between Nagisa and Karuma, is it more than friendship, or is it just their history playing a big part for them…?**_

 _ **Pairing: Karma/Karuma x Nagisa (KaruGisa)**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, No Smut, Fluff, Drama(?) and Spoilers(?)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or anything connected to it.**_

 **Chapter Four: Karuma's Attempts Part Two**

 **Karuma's Pov**

' _Thinking'_

" _ **Making threats"**_

" _Pointing out the obvious/Boasting"_

' **Exams/Quiz question'**

' **Sound effects'**

" **Korosensei's weak points"**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I stood at the Kunugigaoka Station waiting for Nagisa. As I saw him, he was with Sugino giving Nagisa a wave:

"Ja ne, Nagisa!"

"Yep! See you tomorrow." Waving back.

I was about to start walking toward Nagisa, until I saw a fat kid and next to him a skinny guy, their name that I can't nor can be bothered to learn, calling out:

"Oi, look! It's Nagisa!" The Fat one says, "Right at home, down in the E Class."

"Loser. He'll never make it back to our class like that." The Skinny guy said.

I looked back at Nagisa. He looked uncomfortable, sweating subconsciously, his bangs going over his face. I was about to carry on walking to scare those guys away until I heard my name being mention…

"Plus, that Akabane's back in E Class now that his suspension's over!" The Fat one mocks.

"That's the pits! I would seriously rather die than wind up there." The Skinny one said.

I get fed up as I saw Nagisa starting to clench his hands. I run forward and grab a glass bottle from the ground and smashed it over the Fat one's head. Leading them both to flinch away from me.

"Ehh?! Really? You'd rather die? Like… Now?" I said with a calm and child-like voice, holding the jagged, smashed, green glass bottle towards them.

The Fat one screeches, "A-Akab-bane!" The Fat and Skinny guys run away from me screaming.

"Haha! Like I'd actually do it!" I said with a laugh, throwing the bottle away, walking towards Nagisa I said, "With such great toys to play with, who wants another suspension?" I said with an eerily calm monotone voice.

As I stop in front of Nagisa he says my name, "Karuma-kun…"

"So listen, Nagisa, there's something I wanted to ask you." I told him in an interested voice. "I understand you know a few things about Korosensei."

Nagisa replies: "Uh… well… kinda I guess."

"Does he get pissed off if you call him Tako?"

"Tako...? Hmm… On the contrary, I think. His self-portrait is a Tako,and he picks the octopus character in games," Nagisa says then continuing on saying, "And when he was digging around in the sandbox… Korosensei said, "Octopus trap." So is he's making jokes like that, I'd say the octopus thing is kind of like his trademark."

"Hmm. That gives me a little idea." I said laughing to myself.

"Karuma-kun, what are you up to now?" Nagisa said suspiciously.

I replied, "I'm just happy, is all. I was wondering what I'd do if he were just some monster, but turns out he's an actual teacher. And I get to kill an actual teacher… hahaha! I mean, since the last one up and died on me." I said with a sinister look on my face and also my voice.

I saw Nagisa shiver, and I'm guessing that was my fault… I was releasing killing intent. Nagisa just stared at me curiously and fear… Fear… I was scaring my Nagisa.

"... Ne Nagisa…" I said.

Yes Karuma-kun…" He replied, breaking out of his trance.

"Do you want to get some food?" I offered.

He instantly smiled, but then ducks his head and asked, "... Okay, but can you buy some Pocky…?" As he finished his sentence he then looks up at me and cutely, with what seems like a pout on his face… How could I say no to that adorable face?

"Yep!" I replied happily.

 ***next day***

I heard Korosensei wail through the door, "I didn't see this coming. My gelato money-gone! And no hope of getting more before payday… I'll just have to make my own."

"Ohayogozaimasu!" He said walking through the door, only to be replied by silence, "What's wrong, cla-" He stops as he saw an octopus with some kind of screwdriver through its head.

"Ah! Whoops! My bad! I mistook it for you and killed it instead. Bring it here-I'll dispose of it." I said with relaxed voice.

"... All right…" He said while grabbing the octopus and walking towards me.

' _Bring it on, Korosensei. I don't need to kill your body right now-I'll start by slowly killing your soul.' I thought_ , while under the desk I was playing with the knife.

Korosensei stopped walking towards me half way, until his tentacles turned into drills. He uses his Mach 20 to go somewhere but then comes back instantly.

"Allow me to show you, Karuma: the might of these drill tentacles and firepower of this missile I took from the Self-Defense Force!" He said whilst making Takoyaki, "I'm not about to let my assassin get away scot-free." Then stuffs a Takoyaki in my mouth.

As the Takoyaki is in my mouth I instantly spit it out, the heat burning my mouth, using the back of my hand to wipe at my mouth.

"I could tell by your pallor that you hadn't eaten breakfast. I whipped these Takoyaki up at Mach speed. They'll put you well on you way to being nice and healthy." He said while picking up a Takoyaki and holding it up. "Open wide."

"Karuma-kun… What I do is tend to things, take care of them. Things like assassins' rusty blades. So keep killing me in earnest all day today." He said, opening his mouth, letting out steam, and inside was the other Takoyaki in his mouth.

"Tch!"

The annoying Octopus got up from his slouching position to upright, "By the end of the day, your body and mind will be polished to sparkling." He said with tentacles moving with excitement and anticipation.

During first period which was maths. I grabbed the BB gun from the inside my blazer pocket and aimed it at the stupid Tako, but the fucking Octopus took the gun off me and gave me some Takoyaki nail art, which pissed the hell out of me.

Fourth period, it was Food Tech. I walked over to… what's her name? Fawa… no Fu… oh yeah Fuwa, this was where the Octopus was tasting her dish, she said something was missing from her dish and that her dish was bitter, so I suggested to make it all over again… So I slammed my hand on the side of the pot, and used that as a distraction to try and slash at him with the anti-sensei knife but failed when I saw that I already had a pink frilly apron.

Fifth period was Japanese. I was about to get out a knife when I felt a tentacle on my forehead stopping me from what I was about to do, the Octopus bastard started messing with my hair using hairspray to style my hair from its normal messy style.

After lessons were over I sat on tree that was growing off a cliff. I sat there biting my index finger whilst gritting my teeth together, until I heard footprints behind me.

"Karuma-kun. Don't sweat it. We'll all do it together." The voice said, I knew this voice very well… "Once Korosensei has his eyes on you, you can't kill him by yourself, no matter the method. He's not like other teacher." Nagisa said

I walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Sensei, eh…?" I said.

I just a flashback of the past of a fucking teacher that betrayed me.

"Yeah, no. _I_ want to do it. Nothing would tick me off more than him dying in some random place." I told him.

"Karuma-kun? I've certainly taken good care of you today haven't I? You can still try to kill me you know. I'll polish you up even shinier."

"Just to make sure…Korosensei… you _are_ a teacher, correct?"

"Hai.

"And you would, say, risk your life to protect your students?"

"Of course-I'm a teacher, after all."

"Okay, good. Then I can kill you." I said to him.

I walk closer to Nagisa and whispered, "I'll see you in a minute… or never…" Giving him a kiss on the forehead and steadily walk backwards toward the edge of the cliff. I take out my gun and point it at Korosensei and then lean back until I drop off the cliff.

"KARUMA!" I heard Nagisa cry out in horror.

' _For sure. So what's it going to be? If you come to help, you'll be shot to death before you can save me. If you just let me die, your life as a teacher is over.' I thought, "Ahahahaha! Amazing! Everything's flashing before my eyes!'_

All the betrayal from that bastard teacher telling me that he was on my side. LIES. ALL FUCKING LIES! I was wrong from saving someone in need?! Who cares if he was from Class E?! Teacher are all liars… LIAR… LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIARLIARLIARLIARLIARLIARLIARLIARLIAR!

' _Korosensei! I'll kill you with my own two hands! Now which death do you choose?'_

As I neared the bottom something soft, bouncy and sticky caught me.

"Karuma-kun? Splendid job on the premeditated assassination starring yourself. If I saved you at the speed of sound, your body wouldn't hold out. But is I move slowly, I'd get hit. So I tried getting a little sticky."

"Fuck! What _can't_ these tentacles do?!"

"You can't shoot now! Nurufufufufu. Oh and furthermore… letting you die is not an option. Believe in that for your next flying leap."

' _... It's no use. He won't die and he can't be killed. Not the teacher part of him anyways.'_

He used his speed to bring us back to the top where Nagisa Nagisa saw us he ran towards me and bear hugs me.

"... ba… ba… y… ou… red… me…" He mumbled whilst sniffing.

"You're going to have to speak clearer, Nagisa-kun."

"Baka, you scared me… stupid Karuma-kun…" He said pounding his fists gently on my chest.

I pull him into a hug, putting my lips to the top of his head and murmured to him, "Gomenasai… I promise not to do anything reckless again."

I kiss him on the cheek and hold his hand whilst walking past Korosensei, throwing up a purse and catching it. "C'mon let's head on back, Nagisa-kun. We can eat on the way."

"AHHH! Hey that's my purse!" Korosensei shouted at me.

"That's why you don't leave it in the staffroom unattended!" I replied turning a bit.

"Give it back!" He shrieked.

"Okay!" With an innocent smile on my face.

"Ehh?! B-But... This is empty!"

"There wasn't much in there. Call it a donation." I said with a laugh and I tugged Nagisa along with me.

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**_ _  
Domo arigatou for reading this chapter! I hope you like this story and please share, favourite and review! I hope you will enjoy and stay for more come chapters and any future stories! Also I may not update as quickly or as frequently as I would like because I have recently started school so I am getting a lot of homework… again… so yeah, but I still hope you will continue reading this when I update next._

 _Neko-chan_


	5. Chapter Five: The Bitch Has Arrived

**The Devil & The Snake **_**(Ansatsu Kyoushitsu FF)**_

 **(** **暗殺教室のファンフィクション：悪魔と蛇** **)**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Starts at Episode 3: Karuma no Jikan. Karuma makes his appearance finally, but what is between Nagisa and Karuma, is it more than friendship, or is it just their history playing a big part for them…?**_

 _ **Pairing: Karma/Karuma x Nagisa (KaruGisa)**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, No Smut, Fluff, Drama(?) and Spoilers(?)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or anything connected to it.**_

 **Chapter Five: The Bitch Has Arrived**

 **Nagisa's Pov**

' _Thinking'_

" _ **Making threats"**_

" _Pointing out the obvious/Boasting"_

' **Exams/Quiz question'**

' **Sound effects'**

" **Korosensei's weak points"**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Now, allow me to introduce your brand-new temporary foreign-language teacher." Karasuma-sensei told us.

"Irina Jelavić. Nice to meet you all!" She said with an enthusiastic voice, hugging Korosensei, I can practically see hearts flying from her.

As she introduced herself I heard comments like: "What a knock-out!" and "What _knocker_ s!" All these comments just made me sweat drop.

' _Wait. - Why's she all over him…?" I thought._

"Who'd have thought you were a teacher here?" She said to Korosensei.

"That's a wig." Korosensei said to her.

"Oh, I don't mind!" She said happily.

"This school intends to give you authentic experience in foreign languages. I trust there are no complaints," Karasuma-sensei said whilst looking up at Korosensei, "About her taking over half your English lessons?"

Korosensei replied, "If we must…"

"We've got us one heck of a teacher! Not only that, she seems to really have a thing for Korosensei." Kayano said.

"Uh-huh…" I replied, unsure. "But I might get some assassination hints out of this. The octopoid Korosensei seems flummoxed, having a human woman hanging all over him. His face has so many unique colours-so what colour is "bewilderment"?"

"Nurufufupu~" Korosensei laughed his face turning bright pink with pink-roses blush on his face, his smile getting a lot curvier.

"He's just plain smitten!" Maehara-kun deadpanned, while the rest of us just sweat dropped.

"There's no mistaking that face." Nakamura said.

"... How human of him." I said.

" **Korosensei's Weak Point #5: Boobs."**

"The more I look at you, the more I like what I see. Your beady eyes, like two diarrhea pills… Your undefined joints… Why, you're positively captivating!" Irina-san fawned, hugging Korosensei.

"Don't let her trick you, Korosensei!" I heard Okano-san whisper to herself, as she face down.

"No woman finds those things attractive!" Nakamura whispered out loud and moving her head down.

' _We're not that dense. Any teachers coming to this class at this time has a fairly high probability of being no ordinary teacher.' I analysed._

 ***outside***

A chorus of "Hey! Pass! Hey! Kill!" Travelled around the field.

As I look back to the classroom I saw Irina-san and Karasuma-sensei talking but I couldn't hear or read their lips so I faced back to everyone and joined in with everyone again.

"Hey! Pass!" Korosensei shouted, as he threw a football high towards Karuma.

Karuma kicked it and drew out his BB gun, he shot and said, "Hey! Kill!" But Korosensei manage to dodge the bullet.

Then Korosensei threw one to Okano, she kicked it but instead of the gun she had the anti-sensei knife and lunged forwards, but Korosensei dodged her too.

"Hey! Pa-"

"-Korosensei!" Irina-san shouted cutting Korosensei off.

"Oh, Korosensei!" She shouted whilst running toward him.

She ran and hugged Korosensei asking, "Karasuma-sensei tells me you're oh so fast! Is that true?"

"Well, not _that_ fast..." Korosensei said scratching his head sheepishly.

"Could you do me a favour? I'd love to try some real Vietnamese coffee. Won't you bring me some while I'm teaching English?" She asked, looking innocent.

"Why, of course. I happen to know a great cafe in Vietnam." He said scratching his head, and looking down at her boobs. Then he shoots off into the sky and fly to Vietnam at Mach 20.

 ***school bell rings***

"Eto… Irina-sensei? Class is starting. Shouldn't we go back in?" Isogai-kun asked.

"Class? Oh, right. Just make it study hall or something." She replied disdainfully, smoking a cigarette.

We all looked at her shocked.

"And... can you not call me by my first name? I won't be laying teacher unless that Tako is around, so you are too called me Jelavić-onee-sama." She said, demandingly.

Thankfully Karuma was there to break us out from our shock.

"So what are you going to do, Bitch-nee-san?" He said.

I laughed behind my hand as he said this, he looked towards me and winked with a smirk on his face.

She stomped her foot and shouted angrily, "No nicknames!"

"You're an assassin, right?" Karuma asked her and then stated the facts, "The entire class working together can't kill this monster, and you, Bitch-nee-san, are going to kill him all by yourself?"

"Gaki. Grown-ups have their own grown-up ways of doing things." She said smug, and then turned towards and asked, "You must by Shiota Nagisa."

"Uh!" I stand attention, as she walks closer towards me, places her hands on either side of head and kiss me.

I looked over my shoulder and see that Okajima and Maehara, looks excited that I'm getting kissed, Hara is looking shocked, Kayano is shocked, and Karuma… Well Karuma… has a murderous look on his face… anger and jealousy filling his expression.

The first thirteen hits I was fighting back but when she hit thirty, I was in shock, she moved my head to her boobs and said, "Come to the staff room later. I'd like to see what you have on him.", then she let me go but continued saying, "The same goes for anyone else with key information!"

"I'll give you something go-" Bitch-sensei said.

Karuma said cutting her off, "Yeah right, you're supposed to be an assassin, you should be able to get your own information or better yet you should have got the information before you got here, no need to ask a high schooler. Nagisa come here **NOW**!"

I walked over there, without question, his voice said not to disobey as there would be consequences. I stood next to him quietly and look towards Bitch-sensei and she was fuming, three men came up behind her and one of the handed her a golden gun.

She then said almost like she is daring us, "Fine, but if you interfere even slightly in my assassination and I will _**kill**_ you."

' _At the same time, most of the class sensed something else: we_ _ **hated**_ _her.'_

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

 **OMAKE:** **Karuma's Pov**

As the Bitch's lips meet My Nagisa's lips, I was fucking furious! How dare she! She kissed my innocent Nagisa, she took his first kiss! I could see Nagisa trying to fight back… but after a while that spirit was weakening bit by bit as the fucking kissing carried on. When she finished the kiss, Nagisa was in shock, his head in her boobs.

I got snapped out of my anger when she started saying, "Come to the staff room later. I'd like to see what you have on him.", then she let him go but continued saying, "The same goes for anyone else with key information!"

"I'll give you something go-" The fucking Bitch said.

I said cutting her off, "Yeah right, you're supposed to be an assassin, you should be able to get your own information or better yet you should have got the information before you got here, no need to ask a high schooler. Nagisa come here **NOW**!"

I said it with so much anger, that I left no room for discussion.

I look towards the Bitch and she was fuming, three men came up behind her and one of the handed her a golden gun.

She then said almost like she is daring us, "Fine, but if you interfere even slightly in my assassination and I will _**kill**_ you."

I just "tched" at her and grabbed Nagisa's hand and pulled him inside the classroom, to get him away from the Bitch.

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**_ _  
Domo arigatou for reading this chapter! I hope you like this story and please share, favourite and review! Sorry for not posting earlier… I was mourning that the Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Manga had finished… but anyways… I will try and post a chapter or two a month when I have freetime… Sorry, I hope you will enjoy and stay for more coming chapters and any future stories! (Sorry if the Omake is bad…)_

 _Neko-chan_


	6. Chapter Six: It's Plan Time

**The Devil & The Snake **_**(Ansatsu Kyoushitsu FF)**_

 **(** **暗殺教室のファンフィクション：悪魔と蛇** **)**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Starts at Episode 3: Karuma no Jikan. Karuma makes his appearance finally, but what is between Nagisa and Karuma, is it more than friendship, or is it just their history playing a big part for them…?**_

 _ **Pairing: Karma/Karuma x Nagisa (KaruGisa)**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, No Smut, Fluff, Drama(?) and Spoilers(?)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or anything connected to it.**_

 **Chapter Six: It's Plan Time**

 **Nagisa's Pov**

' _Thinking'_

" _ **Making threats"**_

" _Pointing out the obvious/Boasting"_

' **Exams/Quiz question'**

' **Sound effects'**

" **Korosensei's weak points"**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I was waiting for Karuma outside of the classroom but then I felt someone dragging me somewhere. When I looked up I saw Bitch-sensei, she was dragging me into the teacher's office, I looked around me to try and find an escape route but there wasn't any…

' _Where are you Karuma… Help me!' I pleaded._

I was pulled out from my thoughts when I heard the door sliding closed, as I looked around me I saw I was in the teacher's office and not in the corridors. She lit up a cigarette and started to smoke but then she started to walk forwards… backing me up into some kind of board and putting her left hand on the board above my head.

She said, "Now please tell me what you know," whilst batting her eyelashes at me, "Ne~ hurry up I will give you a big reward."

She kept on pestering me until I shouted, "Alright fine!"

"Okay, but it's not much…" I started as I flipped my notebook open, "Well, some of us have destroyed a single tentacle, but that doesn't faze him. Maybe… you have to destroy all his tentacles at once. He can escape before you deal the final blow,and… if you plan to sneak up on him, you probably shouldn't smoke."

She just looked at me confused.

 **FLASHBACK**

Me and Sugino-kun just sitting behind a big tree in the shades just eating chocolate bamboo-shoot cookies, when Korosensei just pops out of nowhere and says, "Kon'nichiwa. Oh! Those chocolate bamboo-shoot cookies!"

Me and Sugino just jumped in shock.

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

"For having no nose, Korosensei has a wicked sense of smell." I finish.

I was about to say something else, until the door opened roughly… and there stood Karuma seething in anger, stomping against the floor roughly and forcefully grabbing my arm and dragging me out but no before turning back and saying to Bitch-sensei, "You come near Nagisa again and I will _**Kill**_ you or I will make you life a living hell!" He said fiercely, and dragged me out.

We walked back to classroom after hearing the bell ring and are now sitting at our desk in silence, waiting for Bitch-sensei to actually teach us something but she wasn't, just looking over at her tablet in her lap. Eventually, Maehara-kun stood up abruptly, "Bitch-sensei, are you going to teach at all?!"

I could practically see a tick mark appearing on her head as she turned a deadly glare at us. However being in a class with a moon destroying kaibutsu for a month had harden us enough to not be scared by it.

"It's Jelavić! With a V!" She shouted, slamming her hands against the teacher's desk in the classroom, and gave out some instructions, "Ok, hold you bottom lip with you teeth and bite down hard." The class did as instructed and waited for the next step, all except me and Karuma. "Now, sit like that for the rest of the lesson!"

Everyone kinda slumped in annoyance and anger before we were actually save by the bell. We all rushed to get changed into our PE kits and get out on the field.

As we go onto the field, we saw Korosensei there holding an unexploded missile in his han- er… tentacles and we saw Bitch-sensei come forward and ask Korosensei : "Ne, why do you always have a missile with you?" Korosensei just laughed. "It's a souvenir from Vietnam!" He said happily as his grin widened.

Bitch-sensei stepped forwards and clapped her hands and said, "Nagisa-kun, can you help me a moment?" I looked at her suspiciously. However, as her student I have to listen to her. "Hai, Irina-sensei." Both of us walked towards the storeroom, the other class members watching with a similar suspicion as me, Karuma gave me a look, a look that says 'shout my name is you need me'. Whereas Korosensei tilted his head in confusion before shrugging and taking his tea inside.

She made me enter first so she could close the door. As she did this, I saw her make a devious smirk to Karuma, making him furious.

She pushed away from the door, slowly undoing the buttons to her jacket. I looked around the room, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you need help with Irina-sensei?" All she did was giggle lightly, grabbing my attention. I spun around and quickly changed to a pink colour instead of my normal pale complexion. "Irina-sensei what are you doing?!" I shouted as she took a step forward but I took a step back. "Oh? Don't play innocent. I know you have been looking~" I shook my head quickly. As she continued to step forwards and me back.

Until, suddenly, light shone through the room.

"Irina-sensei! My student is underage! You shouldn't be doing something to vugular!" All she did was grin as she tackled me to the ground into cover. Korosensei heard the bang and stepped forwards to investigate.

However, the door slammed shut behind me! Korosensei span on the spot to see the door now locked from the outside. I hummed in thought before Bitch-sensei's voice resounded around the storeroom. "FIRE!"

Guns began to unload ammo into the creature. I recoiled from every hit, blood squirting from the wounds. My eyes widened at the scene. The plan was genius, much to my disapproval. Then, I noticed something strange. I squinted my eyes to make sure before asking.

"Are those real bullets?!" I shouted over the noise. Bitch-sensei laughed loudly, like she had already won. "Who cares about special bullets?! All you need is a good old fashioned ambush!" She smiled widely, proud of her new success, and therefore, reward. That is, until I fell backwards laughing. She looked at me really confused a moment before I sat up and looked at her, a cold look in my eyes. It sent shivers down her spine as the I looked at her with a mocking gaze. "I know we're high school students but, you should listen to us. We have been doing this longer than you after all. I mean, how stupid can you get?" I laughed again, and that's when Irina noticed. The gunfire had stopped.

She peered around her cover, expecting to see a yellow splodge on the floor. Instead, she was greeted with all of her men knocked out, and a pitch black creature lashing it's tentacles around angrily. Her eyes widened in fear as Korosensei turned on the spot and looked at her. "Irina-sensei. I would appreciate it, if you didn't shoot real bullets around my students. I believe you were informed of the special anti-me bb's?" She nodded, scared to anger him further.

In a quick flash, Korosensei was back to being yellow. "Good. Nagisa, don't you have PE to attend?" I nodded, still recovering from his laughing fit. "Gomen'nasai Korosensei." Koro-Sensei waved it off and exited the room.

Irina stayed on her hands and knees, still stunned. I got to his feet and dusted himself off. I looked to his side and smiled. "He's a target like no other," I walked over and flicked her forehead before heading to the door. "remember that."

As I walked out after Korosensei, Karuma ran up to me and we walked back to class with his arm protectively around my waist and me being close to his side, grabbing a piece of his PE jacket.

When we stopped outside the classroom he started grabbing my head for inspection and then started to look everywhere.

"She didn't do anything to you did she?" He asked.

I just shook my head and smiled at him, reassuring and calming him. He just smiled back and hugged me and kissed my forehead gently, and me being me hugged him back and smile at the gentle gesture.

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**_ _  
Domo arigatou for reading this chapter! I hope you like this story and please share, favourite and review! Sorry for not posting earlier… I'm just really busy with working and starting my GCSEs. Sorry, I hope you will enjoy and stay for more coming chapters and any future stories!_

 _Neko-chan  
_


	7. Chapter Seven: Bitch Sensei?

**The Devil & The Snake **_**(Ansatsu Kyoushitsu FF)**_

 **(** **暗殺教室のファンフィクション：悪魔と蛇** **)**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Starts at Episode 3: Karuma no Jikan. Karuma makes his appearance finally, but what is between Nagisa and Karuma, is it more than friendship, or is it just their history playing a big part for them…?**_

 _ **Pairing: Karma/Karuma x Nagisa (KaruGisa)**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, No Smut, Fluff, Drama(?) and Spoilers(?)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or anything connected to it.**_

 **Chapter Seven: Bitch = Sensei?**

 **Karuma's Pov**

' _Thinking'_

" _ **Making threats"**_

" _Pointing out the obvious/Boasting"_

' **Exams/Quiz question'**

' **Sound effects'**

" **Korosensei's weak points"**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I was just rocking on the back of my chair glaring at the Bitch for trying to get _**MY**_ Nagisa killed. I enjoyed staring at her pissed off face during study hall, I fall back on all four legs of the chair and put my hands behind my head, and smirked when the Bitch shouted, "Dammit! Why doesn't this rich ass school have Wi-Fi?!" Obviously pissed off.

"You're trying awfully hard, Bitch-nee-san." I said, continuing to smirk, and carried on, "Guess he really did a number on fucking pride, ne?" I snickered as she attempted to give me a "deadly" glare.

"Sensei." I heard Isogai say, whilst the Bitch just looked at him, and he continued. "If you're not going to teach us anything, could you bring back Korosensei?" He asked politely. "We've got entrance exams this year."

"Ha! You want that vicious kaibutsu to teach you?" She said. "You think your exams matter when the whole planet's at stake? Must be nice being a clueless gaki." She said mockingly, whilst standing up. "Not to mention, I understand that you, Class - E, are basically the shits of this school." She said all high and mighty, whereas I saw everyone starting to get pissed off, however Nagisa wasn't he had more of a worried and tense body language.

"Why even bother studying at this point? I know. How about this? If I successfully assassinate him, I'll give you ￥5,000,000 each! That's far more than you'd stand to gain from a bunch of useless schoolwork." She said cockily. "So shut your dumb mouths and do as I-" She got cut off as someone threw a rubber close to her face hitting the chalkboard behind her.

"Get out." I heard someone shout.

Then everyone started to throw and shout things at her, I heard someone shout "Bring back Korosensei!" or "Take a hike, you stupid bitch!" It sounded like Maehara. I laughed under my breath as I saw her flailing about. I look towards Nagisa and saw he was leaning forwards dodging all the flying object

She retaliated by saying "Where'd all this come from? I'll you all!"

I heard Sugaya shout back, "I'd like to see you try!"

Then Kayano shouted, "Yeah, that's right! Down with big boobs!" I saw Nagisa look at her like 'what the fuck?' he was probably thinking on the lines of "That's your problem?"

I looked at the gap through the door and saw Karasuma basically facepalming himself, in irritation.

 ***break***

I was leaning on the windowsill between Fuwa and Kayano's desk drinking strawberry milk whilst talking to Nagisa. We all looked at the door as it was opening, and standing there was the Bitch, her heels hitting against the floor as she walked behind the teacher's desk writing on the board "you are incredible in bed" as everyone stares at her.

She then turns around and says: "You are incredible in bed. Repeat." Everyone just stared at her until she said "Come one"

Everyone just went back to our seats, well... I didn't I just lifted Nagisa off of his chair and sat down, however, Nagisa just sat on my lap and I just wrapped my arms around him, then everyone repeated "Y-You are incredible in bed." Again I didn't but Nagisa did. The Bitch just went gave us a backstory that I could care less about, however Nagisa listen and started to blush and whisper out enough for me to hear and say: "Just what are you making us secondary school students say?" I just chuckle at that.

She was just on about how getting lovers in different countries would be the fastest way of learning a different language, however I got lost in thought.

' _Well I don't need to learn a different language seeing as the person I love speaks the same language as me and is currently sitting on my lap, but I know he doesn't feel the same way as me, oh well… If he loves someone else and wants to be with him/her then I'm just happy that he's happy and will continue being by his side even if it's not forever and will hurt me…' I thought._

I got pulled out of my thoughts when Nagisa pinched me to get my attention and motioned to listen to the Bitch.

"Let that Tako teach you what you need to know for your exams. The only thing I can teach you is practical conversation skills. And is you _still_ don't think of me as a teacher, I'll give up on my assassination and leave. You're okay with that, ne?" She said. "And… I'm sorry about everything." She apologize almost timidly, leaving people in this kyoushitsu gobbed smacked. Everyone started to laugh at her including me.

"Why so nervous? You were threatening to kill us a moment ago!" I said, and buried my head in Nagisa's back and started to laugh again.

I heard Maehara say: "She's totally a teacher now." to Okano. And she replied with, "We can't call her "Bitch-nee-san" anymore."

"You… You understand." The Bitch said, moved with tears forming.

One of the girls said "It _was_ a pretty rude thing to call a teacher." Then another girl replied, "Yeah. We need something else." The Bitch was happy smiling into her hands.

"How about Bitch-sensei?" I'm pretty sure Maehara said that. As this comment was said she sweatdropped.

"Eto... How about we move away from the whole "bitch" thing?" She said, trying to convince everyone. "Just call me by my first name. I don't mi-"

However Maehara replied back, "That "bitch" thing really caught on though."

The Bitch just looked shocked, and then Okano commented, "Yeah. "Bitch-sensei" fits her way better than "Irina-sensei. Well, there you have it. Yoroshiku, Bitch-sensei"

Someone shouted, "Let's get started, Bitch-sensei!" This made her more pissed and furious than when Okano last commented.

Until she blew up and shouted, "I hate you all _so_ much!"

 ***next day***

I was sitting next to Nagisa even though we were supposed to sit in a seating plan for science. As the Tako walked in with Isogai and Kataoka helping him, Maehara, Okajima and Mimura tried to ambush him but fail and the Tako managed to set everything up.

I then commented, "You know a sneak attack _that_ simple just isn't gonna cut it." As I finished my sentence, Nagisa just whacked me on my arm and let's say it hurts like a bitch.

The Tako just did an experiment and as everyone was amazed by it he used his Mach 20 to take all the sweets.

As he tooked them, I just pulled out a box of Pocky from my pocket and handed it to Nagisa as he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Here you go Nagisa." I said.

He looked towards me and sees the box and he gets excited by it, "Really! I can have this?"

I nod and reply, "Yeah it's yours, I learnt a while back to always keep spare Pocky for you." I sheepishly scratched my neck.

Nagisa doesn't reply and hugs me, I just patted him on the head. I searched through my pockets and found a bag of mochi, and started to eat them and offered them around the table, which consist of Kayano, Kataoka, Maehara, Nagisa and me, and Kayano, Kataoka,and Maehara took one, every so often Nagisa would take one to eat whilst eating his Pocky.

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**_ _  
Domo arigatou for reading this chapter! I hope you like this story and please share, favourite and review! Sorry for not posting earlier… I hope you enjoyed the KaruGisa, which is probably the most I have written that has a lot of KaruGisa. I hope you will enjoy and stay for more coming chapters and any future stories!_

 _Neko-chan_


End file.
